Invisibilidad
by Shade-Revolver
Summary: Porque hacerse la invisible para protegerse desencadenó los sucesos más inesperados que podría pensar.


**Disclaimer: Kagerou project y sus personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Jin (Shinzen no Teki-P). La imagen tampoco es mía.**

* * *

La vivaz Momo iba paseando de un lado para otro, tarareando una canción a la vez que recogía su habitación. De repente, una idea se pasó por su cabeza, ¿y si invitaba a la líder a salir? Hace tiempo que no sale y así podría estar a solas con ella, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Aun le costaba asimilar que le gustaba la danchou, es decir, dos mujeres juntas y eso. Siempre pensó que era heterosexual, mas todo cambió en cuanto conoció a la joven peliverde, su cálida sonrisa y su forma de ser hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Desde aquel día ese sentimiento fue en aumento, lo negaba, pero el destino le hizo darse cuenta por la fuerza que la amaba. Un día cualquiera, sin querer, abrió la puerta del baño sin llamar y se encontró con la imagen más hermosa y sensual que sus orbes fueron capaces de ver. Una Kido con lencería negra de encaje, sobraba decir que escondía mucho tras sus holgadas ropas. Obviamente, en cuanto la de ojos negros vio a la rubia se tapó de inmediato y un adorable sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Quería probar esos dulces labios, acariciar y besar su cabello, podría jurar incluso que se humedeció un poco. ¿Se necesitaban más pruebas? No, Kisaragi Momo estaba perdidamente enamorada de Kido Tsubomi.

Regresando al presente, la idol giró el pomo de la puerta y se asomó.

—¿Kido? ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó la Kisaragi. Se dispuso a entrar y miró hacia ambos lados. Hizo un puchero digno de una niña pequeña y fue por donde había venido, lo que no esperaba era tropezarse ¿pero con qué? Si la habitación estaba en orden y no había ningún objeto o cosa que pudiera entorpecer a nadie. Por alguna extraña razón cayó sobre algo blando. Abrió sus párpados los cuales se cerraron al impactar y elevó un poco su vista. Su cara estaba completamente roja al ver que había caído encima de su amor secreto, peor fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba en uno de los pechos de la miembro número uno.

—Ah —gimió la comandante, lo que sobresaltó a la quinta integrante del Mekakushi-Dan. Sin querer le había apretado el seno, sin embargo se quedó con ese excitante sonido que salió de sus labios. Deseaba escucharlo una vez más, más bien lo necesitaba—. ¿Momo qué haces? —cuestionó sonrojada la peliverde.

Se sobó la parte en la que su cabeza se golpeó con el suelo mientras esperaba una explicación de Momo. Por su parte, la nombrada no sabía cómo decirle sus razones, menos mal que el resto del Dan había salido, sino ya estaría Kano jodiendo con sus bromas a la vez que los otros exigían saber lo que ocurrió. Obviamente no podía decirle algo tan estúpido como "soy lesbiana, te amo y un poco más y te quito la ropa" no, a pesar de que le agrade la idea debía de ser más delicada.

—Yo... esto... —titubeó nerviosa, a lo que Tsubomi frunció el ceño—, estaba buscando mi cepillo —mintió con la esperanza de que su acompañante no se diera cuenta. Aprovechó que ayer ella y Mary estuvieron en la habitación de Kido peinando el cabello de la segunda.

—Espera un momento —dijo Tsubomi. La rubia se apartó y ambas se pusieron de pie. Se dio la vuelta y rebuscó un poco en su escritorio mientras tenía la mirada de la idol sobre ella, lo que le ponía nerviosa, algo que ocultó con su jersey rojo, subiéndolo hasta un poco más abajo de su nariz.

—Oye Danchou-san, ¿por qué estabas usando tu habilidad? —preguntó con inocencia la joven con grandes atributos. La otra muchacha se tensó ante esa pregunta, ¿qué haría ahora? No sería capaz de decirle que lo hizo porque tenía vergüenza de ver a la Kisaragi. Tal vez sonara loco, pero pensaba que sentía algo por la hermana menor de Shintaro.

—Fue porque me asusté y activé mi poder —en su mente se maldecía por decir algo tan estúpido, ¿¡quién se creería semejante idiotez!?

—Así que fue por eso —respondió pensativa la integrante número cinco. ¿Era en serio? ¿¡Se lo había creído!? Es lo que pasaba por la mente de la más alta de las dos, lo que no sabía es que la de ojos miel convertiría esa mentira en algo beneficioso para la misma. No había nadie a su alrededor, sólo ellas dos, no pasaría nada si "jugaban" un rato. Se acercó lentamente y paró justo cuando estaba detrás de la seria chica—. ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando la tenía lo suficientemente cerca como para tirarla a la cama.

Lo hizo, quedando nuestra querida idol encima de la de cabellos verdes. Ambas ruborizadas, la de holgadas ropas más que la Kisaragi. Sus miradas puestas la una sobre la otra, no hacían falta palabras para describir lo que sentían, sus ojos lo demostraban. La más alta se incorporó un poco y se acercó con mucha timidez hacia su acompañante, terminando ésta última el acercamiento para al fin poder unir sus labios en ese beso tan deseado por las dos. Kido se sentó y al mismo tiempo sentó a Momo, queriendo dominar un poco la situación.

Sus lenguas se movían con audacia y exploraban cada rincón de la boca de la otra, llegando casi a la campanilla. La falta de aire se hizo presente, teniendo que separarse para desgracia de ambas.

Las muñecas de la líder fueron tomadas y fue acostada nuevamente. La rubia ya no podía soportar el no poder tocar a su pareja, estaba demasiado ansiosa como para seguir con simples besos, quería llegar mucho más lejos.

—El verdadero juego empieza ahora —murmuró en el oído de su amada, haciendo que se estremezca.

* * *

Sus ropas estaban casi fuera de sus cuerpos, sus respiraciones aceleradas y sus rostros enrojecidos.

—Te amo —dijo una jadeante Momo.

—Yo también te amo —contestó su ahora novia Kido.

Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron mientras entrelazaban sus manos, durmiéndose en el acto.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¡Aquí Kimi actualizando después de un mes!**

 **Siento mucho si se quedaron con las ganas de leer algo con acción (you know 7u7) pero no lo hice porque primero; no me siento preparada para un lemmon yuri xD, segundo; me daba cosa no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo ;-; por eso lo dejé así.**

 **No sé lo que escriba próximamente, pero tengo muchísimas ideas (demasiadas a mi parecer), daré una pista, tengo por lo menos dos o tres proyectos basados en canciones de 40m-P, uno sobre cierta canción de Rerulili y otra sobre una canción de Yuyoyuppe (tal vez más, quién sabe, este compositor es de mis favoritos *w*)**

 **Así que nada más, la razón de mi tardanza es que en mi nueva casa no hay internet y como que mi madre está pobre y no se puede permitir eso, sólo tengo internet cuando estoy en casa de mi padre xD**

 **Pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado este bello KidoMomo (espero que nadie me tire a la hoguera xD es mi pareja yuri favorita, sin entrar nada de genderbenders)**

 **Nos leemos~**

 **PD: ¿Review? ¿Fav? ¿Follow? ¿Algo? ;w;**


End file.
